Imagine Me & You
by ManiazAzn
Summary: Shizuru finds the love of her life at her own wedding. And it's not the groom. She just doesn't know it yet. Written in the format of Imagine Me & You, the movie. There will be changes.


Holy shit.

Yurianimeotaku gave me an amazing idea for this Shizuru/Chie story of writing it after the movie **Imagine Me & You**. If you guys haven't watched it, you should.

And I wouldn't have started this story if not for -Trinity- of April beauty's request.

So thank the two of them.

OHHHHHH CHEESE!

My bad, I meant cheesiness.

I figured I'd leave out Chie's glasses, since I'm too lazy to go on about them.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Imagine Me & You nor Mai HiME.**

**---**

Sitting, waiting, watching.

A loud ringing filled her large bedroom and Shizuru smiled to herself as she got up and turned off the buzzing alarm clock. Standing and stretching, she hurried into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Today was the day.

_This is__ it_, she thought to herself, vigorously brushing her teeth. Almost at once, she heard noisy poundings on her door and she giggled almost childishly before rushing out to open her apartment door.

In the doorway stood Mai and Akane, both peering anxiously at the woman in front of them.

A few moments later, they burst into happy screams, running into the apartment as they did.

---

"I want something that says I'm sorry he's dead. But not that sorry. He was just a dog. And you shouldn't have loved him more than me." The woman finished with a long face, staring at the dark-haired woman who was restlessly glancing at her wrist watch every few seconds.

"Can you do a bunch that says that?"

Chie nodded impatiently.

---

"Shizuru, darling. Tell your father he can't wear that suit." An elegant woman strolled into the dining room and promptly turned to a mirror hanging on the wall to adjust her hair.

A tall man, completely the opposite of his wife, slowly walked in after the woman. His hair was untidy and his suit was dirty, but not so much that it was noticable.

"I think he looks nice!" Shizuru exclaimed from her parent's bathroom. Peeking her head out of the doorway, she smiled and said once again to her father, "You look nice."

"Thank you, dear." He flashed a warm smile at his daughter.

"Well he looks better dressed in crap." Shizuru's mother frowned.

A small girl with wild black hair spoke with childish wonder from the middle of the room. "I have a question!"

"Oh, God. Could someone put a gag on my daughter?"

Mikoto persisted, "Why is the alphabet in that order?"

"Because it was meant to be. For once in your life would you just –" She trailed off, seeing Shizuru come out of the bathroom with her wedding dress on.

Shizuru nervously switched gazes between her parents. "Well, what do you think?"

"Holy wow." Her father was speechless.

Apparantly, her mother was too. "Oh, darling."

However, her younger sister had other thoughts. "Shizuru, you look like Mulan."

"Good." Shizuru chuckled slightly.

---

Walking out to her small car, Chie hurriedly shoved the pot of flowers she had in her hand into the back trunk.

Upon seeing Nao slowly ambling down the sidewalk, she scowled. "You're late."

"Bullshit. What's the job." Nao lazily stopped when she reached the car.

"Wedding."

"You always get the call!" The redhead whined, yawning.

Chie looked up from her packing. "One of us has to."

Nao shrugged, pulling out her nail file. "Nice couple?"

"Haven't met them. All about the mother." Rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, she closed the trunk and leaned onto the car.

"Isn't it always?" Nao let out a short laugh and flicked a piece of her nail onto the ground. "Reward me for my efforts by coming with me to the club tonight."

"Sure."

Looking up from her nail-filing in surprise, Nao couldn't believe her ears. "You will?!"

"Absolutely. I'll meet you there."

The redhead glared at Chie as she watched the tomboy get into the vehicle. "You're not coming, are you!"

"My favorite show's on tonight!" Chie called out as she started the tiny car, the engine barely working.

"You need a lovelife!"

"Aw, don't worry 'bout that, I got my light life."

The car pulled out of the driveway, leaving a grumpy redhead to look after the florist's shop.

---

"I feel good, actually." Reito Kanzaki beamed widely as he shook the hands of his guests at his wedding alongside his best man, Yuuichi Tate.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Reito swiveled around to find a dark-haired woman.

"You're Reito, right? The groom?"

"Yes, yes I am. Reito Kanzaki."

Chie gave a tired smile. "Er, yeh well, I did your flowers."

"Oh, well did you?" Reito practically radiated happiness. "They're fabulous, aren't they Tate."

Tate had been looking Chie over with wide eyes until Reito jolted him out of his reverie. "Er, yes, fabulous. Although, I wouldn't know a nice flower from a poke in the eye."

"But they're fabulous, aren't they, Tate." Reito smiled apologetically at Chie, who was chuckling lightly at the comments.

---

"So Hazano, how long have you and your wife been married?" Akane asked the man sitting across from her in the limousine. Shizuru squirmed uncomfortably next to her father when she heard the question.

Shizuru's father shifted his legs for more room. "Thirty years. Almost killed her when I first thought about it, but it got better. Was a free man before. I remember the church. I've always wanted to shout, stop the car, this is a horrible mistake. Well, I couldn't kill her. It's the easiest today. Say nothing. Let the wheels keep turning."

The brown-haired bride uneasily switched looks between her father and Akane and upon seeing the odd look on the bridesmaid's face, she took action.

"Stop the car!" Her father cocked an eyebrow. "I forgot to pee!"

The car promptly halted in front a McDonalds.

Shizuru practically jumped out of the car in the haste of getting to the bathroom. Her wedding dress was being stubborn and kept her from running. She quickly hitched it up and ran throughout the McDonalds, trying to find the bathroom.

People say it was the oddest thing they've ever seen.

---

Chie held up two beautiful stumps of flowers and proceeded to tell the men in front of her to pin them in their front suit pocket.

"Just stick 'em in there." Tate looked at her with a weird gaze. "Yes, just there."

Three figures came charging down the walk.

"Alright! Panic over! They're here!" Yuki Fujino yelled out, dragging Mikoto behind her. Mai trailed behind slowly and looked absolutely beat up, her breaths coming out in short gasps.

The two Fujinos, however, were unaffected.

"Hello! How are you doing?" Reito leaned over to give Shizuru's mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Reito." Mikoto bounced happily behind her mother.

The groom smiled and reached over to give Mikoto a high five. "Hi babe."

Chie was now actually trying to pin the flower on a very estatic Tate.

"I do work out, you know." Tate smiled goofily as the florist gave him a weird look. "Don't have a six-pack."

"No?" Chie replied dryly, trying futilely to prick the man with the pin.

"Twelve-pack, on this puppy." He beamed stupidly at his own wit.

Inwardly, Chie sighed to herself and furrowed her eyebrows as she answered, "I don't really like men with muscles."

"The bottom line is, though, I'm very sensitive, too." Tate tried to cover up his last remark.

Chie nodded uninterestedly.

"Reito! I've got a question!" Mikoto suddenly piped up.

Her mother groaned, "Oh, dear not now."

"What's the question, eh?" Interested, Reito bent down to face Mikoto.

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an inmovable object?"

There were a few moments of silence and everyone looked at Reito, as if waiting for his answer.

"Er…I've no idea."

"Very wise, eh? Now let's get going so he can get mad in peace." Yuki was about to hurry the little girl along until Chie stopped them.

"Erm, that never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped, it's not possible for there to be something else that can't be moved. And vice versa."

Chie rubbed her head with a hand, laughing slightly. "They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question, that's the answer."

Yuki pushed her daughter ahead without another word and Chie heard Mikoto blurting out as she was being herded along, "Can she sit with me?"

---

Chie settled down on the wooden bench next to Mikoto with a small smile.

"When do fish leave?" Once again, came the impossible questions.

---

Reito turned his head from the altar to peer at the door of the church. Tate did the same.

"She's coming, isn't she?" The groom wrung his hands edgily.

"Yes, she's coming." Tate tried to reassure his friend.

"Ah, of course she is." Reito swiveled back to the altar.

"Yep."

This time, Reito violently twisted his whole body to face the open doors of the church. "When?! When is she coming?!"

---

"What's your name, anyways?" Chie prodded the young girl next to her.

"Everyone calls me Mikoto. Isn't Reito amazing?" Jumping between subjects, again.

---

The said person was still staring at the doors.

"I fancy the florist." Tate started, peering at his friend.

"Yes, yes I know you do." Reito was barely paying attention in his agitation.

"She likes me." Speaking louder, Tate now looked about for the woman he was concerning. "Right? I've got a vibe that she likes me."

Reito faced Tate. "Tate, it's my wedding day. Could we focus on me?"

"Sure, yes sure."

"Thank you."

A short while later, Tate whispered softly to Reito, "Did you get a vibe that she likes me?"

Reito glared daggers at his best man.

---

Shizuru's car stopped at its rendevous point and Hazano chuckled as he turned to his daughter. "Last one to the altar gets to sit."

Once the man was out of the car, Akane jumped back to sit next to Shizuru.

"Well, this is it." Shizuru exhaled deeply.

"Wish me luck." Akane nodded.

"Wish _you_ luck?!" Shizuru exclaimed as she gaped in disbelief.

"It's a wedding, the bridesmaids always mess it up."

Shizuru smiled sarcastically in understanding. "Good luck."

---

The organ music had started just as Yuki finished speaking with a waiter about the adjustments. She hurried back to her seat next to Mikoto and her new friend.

"Ok, you sortie and I'm goin' to start the reception. " Chie gave a charming smile and rushed off to the side of the church where the flowers were.

All of a sudden, the bride was in the church.

Shizuru was accompanied by her father, he, standing quite tall and proud. Photographers around them hastily took pictures from the side.

She looked absolutely stunning.

Chie walked alongside the corridor and in doing so, had a clear view of the bride's face.

And in a split second, Shizuru's and Chie's eyes met across the room.

In that instant, Shizuru felt her heart thump faster than it had when Reito had proposed. Their gaze only lasted for that second, and the moment Shizuru broke the gaze to look to her front, she immediately turned to search for those twinkling brown eyes.

She saw nothing but a throng of people.

No warm chocolate eyes, no dark messy hair that urged her to comb her fingers through.

Almost sadly, Shizuru stared at the floor before remembering why she was here. Her wedding.

Hazano peered down at her with a confused look on her face and nudged Shizuru, "Dear?"

Shizuru gave a strong smile and let herself be led up to the altar where a giddy Reito stood.

---

At the front door, Chie stopped and twisted her body to look at chestnut-haired locks that adorned the slim body of the bride.

_What the hell was that? My whole body just felt like a shock ran through it. _Chie looked bothered at the thought. She turned and left out the side door, instead of her assumed exit.

She was troubled.

---

Music blasted throughout the small outing, and many were in the middle dancing.

Reito, of course, was dancing with his sister-in-law, Mikoto. Actually, Mikoto was standing on his feet while Reito tried to move around with her.

Chie walked across the dance floor, flashing her boyish smiles everywhere as she headed for the punch that sat in the middle of the beverage table. _Damn, I'm thirsty, those old guys can really talk, _she groaned in her head.

Amazingly, she saw Shizuru bent over the drink, apparantly stirring the punch.

"Hey." Chie spoke up and startled the young bride, who immediately spun around and kept her back to the punch.

"Hi." Shizuru replied almost breathlessly. _It's her again!_

Smiling, Chie held out her hand, replying, "We haven't met. I'm Chie."

"S-Shizuru." The look on Shizuru's was almost comical.

"I did your flowers."

"O-Oh, you did! They're beautiful!"

"Er, anyways I was just gunna get –" Shizuru moved in front of Chie, blocking her from the beverage.

" – a drink." Chie finished with a cocked eyebrow.

Shizuru laughed nervously, "I wouldn't."

"Is there something wrong with it?" Eyeing the punch, Chie shrugged. "I'm here to help…"

The chestnut-haired woman sighed and gave up. "My ring. I was getting some of this punch crap and –"

"The wedding ring?" The dark-haired florist asked in disbelief. "It fell off?"

"Yes, it fell in there. My wedding ring is in there." Shizuru started stirring the drink again, laughing.

"You tried the ladle?" Chie tried not to laugh, but somehow it came out anyways.

"Uh, you can't empty it. Too big…" Chie thoughtfully sought of a solution and soon a grin came onto her face. "Alright then, only one thing left to do. Cover me!"

Shizuru looked at Chie with uncertainty. "What?!"

Quickly, the florist rolled up her left arm's sleeve. "Cover me with your dress, I'm going in."

Chie draped an arm around Shizuru's waist and pulled the woman behind her and once Shizuru was in place, plunged her arm into the cold punch. Shizuru giggled childishly as she tried to keep Chie out of view, and upon seeing a man come near the table, immediately got serious and moved towards the man in hopes of barring his vision.

He smiled, seeing nothing. "They say white is the color of virgins, but seeing as Reito's here, the only thing virgin is his wife."

Shizuru smiled derisively, "Yes, your jokes are simply the best, aren't they."

"I'm John. Reito works underneath me. And not in the Biblical sense." John reached out to give Shizuru a formal hand shake.

"You're just like he described." As Shizuru spoke, Chie's eyes lit up as she found the object they were looking for. The ring was soaking wet, of course, and Chie shook it to get some of the punch off.

Reaching forward without the notice of the man, Chie grasped Shizuru's right hand and held it to her back. Once the ring was slid on the correct finger, the florist popped out from behind the bride and introduced herself.

Beaming, Shizuru introduced the dark-haired woman. "This is Chie. She's a florist."

"Why, hello. The name's John." The man looked Chie up and down, before adding. "But you can call me anything you like."

Grinning profusely, Chie held out her wet hand. "I'm sure I will."

John smiled and gripped her hand. Soon enough, the smile on his face disappeared and up came a look of incredulity. He quickly let go of her hand and excused himself, wiping his hand on his pants legs as he walked away.

Shizuru broke into soft giggles and tried hiding them behind her hand.

Chie, on the other hand, burst into laughter.


End file.
